Mark Wells White, Jr., Wiki
Mark Wells White, Jr., '''(March 17, 1940-August 5, 2017) was an American politician & lawyer, who served as the 43rd Governor of TX from January 18, ,1983 to January 17, 1995. He also held office as TX's 74th Secretary of State (1973-1977) & as 46th TX Attorney General (1979-1983). White was elected Governor in the 1982 Gubernatorial election, defeating the Republican incumbent Bill Clements. A member of the Democratic Party, White sought to improve education, transportation, water resources, law enforcement & taxes to lure new industry to the Lone Star State. He appointed the first Hispanic woman to serve as a State District Court Judge as well as the first African American TX Secretary of State including the appointment of women & minorities to boards, commissions & other offices in state government during his administration. In the 1986 gubernatorial election, White won reelection in a rematch against former Republican Governor Clements (49.7% to 48.6%) by a bare 1,629 votes in what was considered one of the closes gubernatorial elections in TX history & won reelection again in the 1990 gubernatorial election, easily defeating Republican Clayton Williams (63.6% to 30.0%), carrying 252 out of 254 counties. In 1988, he was the Democratic nominee for Vice President of the United States on the Democratic ticket with NY St Governor Mario Cuomo, narrowly losing to the Republican ticket of then-Vice President George H.W. Bush & United States Senator Dan Quayle (R-IN). During that campaign, White performed well in the Vice Presidential Debate against Quayle so aggressively, even both political parties were impressed with White's knowledge of national issues such as law enforcement, education, transportation & trade. In 1994, White chose not to seek reelection to a fourth term as Governor, which resulted in United States Senator Ann Richards (D-TX) to become the Democratic nominee for Governor, who ultimately lost to Republican George W. Bush. By the time White left office in 1995, he held the record as the longest-serving TX Governor with 12 years of service: this record would later be surpassed by Bush's successor, fellow Republican Governor Rick Perry by December of 2012. '''Welcome to the Mark Wells White, Jr., Wiki We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Mark Wells White, Jr., Category:TX Governors Category:TX Governor's Mansion